charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Matthews/Gallery
Screen Shots 4x00-Paige.jpg|Paige in her teens 4x01-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) 4x02-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 2) 4x03-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury) 4x04-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Enter the Demon) 4x05-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Size Matters) 4x06-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (A Knight to Remember) 4x07-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Brain Drain) 4x08-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Black as Cole) 4x09-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Muse to My Ears) 4x10-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (A Paige from the Past) 4x11-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Trial by Magic) 4x12-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Lost and Bound) 4x13-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed and Dangerous) 4x14-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (The Three Faces of Phoebe) 4x15-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Marry-Go-Round) 4x16-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (The Fifth Halliwheel) 4x17-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Saving Private Leo) 4x18-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Bite Me) 4x19-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (We're Off to See the Wizard) 4x20-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Long Live the Queen) 4x21-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Womb Raider) 4x22-Paige.jpg|Season 4 (Witch Way Now?) 5x01-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) 5x02-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) 5x03-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Happily Ever After) 5x04-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Siren Song) 5x05-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Witches in Tights) 5x06-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (The Eyes Have It) 5x07-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy for the Demon) 5x08-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch in Time) 5x09-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Sam, I Am) 5x10-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Y Tu Mummy Tambien) 5x11-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (The Importance of Being Phoebe) 5x12-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Centennial Charmed) 5x13-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (House Call) 5x14-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Sand Francisco Dreamin') 5x15-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (The Day the Magic Died) 5x16-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Baby's First Demon) 5x17-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Lucky Charmed) 5x18-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Cat House) 5x19-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) 5x20-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Sense and Sense Ability) 5x21-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Necromancing the Stone) 5x22-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 1) 5x23-Paige.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess! Part 2) 6x01-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) 6x02-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) 6x03-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Forget Me...Not) 6x04-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (The Power of Three Blondes) 6x05-PaigeMatthews.jpg|Season 6 (Love's a Witch) 6x06-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (My Three Witches) 6x07-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Soul Survivor) 6x08-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Sword and the City) 6x09-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Little Monsters) 6x10-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Chris-Crossed) 6x11-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Witchstock) 6x12-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Prince Charmed) 6x13-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Used Karma) 6x14-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) 6x15-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (I Dream of Phoebe) 6x16-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) 6x17-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Hyde School Reunion) 6x18-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Spin City) 6x19-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Crimes and Witch-Demeanors) 6x20-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right) 6x21-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (Witch Wars) 6x22-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1) 6x23-Paige.jpg|Season 6 (It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2) 7x01-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (A Call to Arms) 7x02-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (The Bare Witch Project) 7x03-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Cheaper by the Coven) 7x04-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Charrrmed!) 7x05-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Styx Feet Under) 7x06-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Once in a Blue Moon) 7x07-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Someone to Witch Over Me) 7x08-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Charmed Noir) 7x09-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (There's Something About Leo) 7x10-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Witchness Protection) 7x11-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Ordinary Witches) 7x12-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Extreme Makeover: World Edition) 7x13-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Charmageddon) 7x14-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Carpe Demon) 7x15-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Show Ghouls) 7x16-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (The Seven Year Witch) 7x17-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Scry Hard) 7x18-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Little Box of Horrors) 7x19-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Freaky Phoebe) 7x20-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Imaginary Fiends) 7x21-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Death Becomes Them) 7x22-Paige.jpg|Season 7 (Something Wicca This Way Goes...?) 8x01-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Still Charmed and Kicking) 8x02-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Malice in Wonderland) 8x03-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Run, Piper, Run) 8x04-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Desperate Housewitches) 8x05-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Rewitched) 8x06-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 1) 8x07-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (The Lost Picture Show) 8x08-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Battle of the Hexes) 8x09-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Hulkus Pocus) 8x10-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Vaya Con Leos) 8x11-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Mr. & Mrs. Witch) 8x12-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Payback's a Witch) 8x13-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Repo Manor) 8x14-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (12 Angry Zen) 8x15-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (The Last Temptation of Christy) 8x16-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Engaged and Confused) 8x17-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Generation Hex) 8x18-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (The Torn Identity) 8x19-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (The Jung and the Restless) 8x20-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Gone with the Witches) 8x21-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie: Vol. 2) 8x22-Paige.jpg|Season 8 (Forever Charmed) 9x01-Paige.jpg|Paige in the future Forever-Charmed-paige-matthews-14710044-400-300.jpg|Paige writing in The Book 792px-Old_Paige.jpg|Old Paige WB Screen Shots PaigeAgain.jpg PaigeSize.jpg PaigeLemon.jpg PaigeTail.jpg PaigeCen.jpg PaigeNymph2.jpg Paige60.jpg PaigeBad.jpg Promotional Shots Charmed-Season4_015.jpg Charmed-Season4_026.jpg Charmed-Season5 007.jpg Season-5-paige-12.jpg Season-5-paige-11.jpg Season-5-paige-10.jpg Season-5-paige-09.jpg Season-5-paige-08.jpg Season-5-paige-07.jpg Season-5-paige-05.jpg Season-5-paige-04.jpg Season-5-paige-03.jpg Season-5-paige-01.jpg Normal season-5-paige-02.jpg Joe-pugliese-05.jpg Joe-pugliese-04.jpg Joe-pugliese-03.jpg Normal rose black03.jpg Normal rose black02 .jpg Normal rose black01 .jpg Normal rose nude02 .jpg Normal rose nude01.jpg Rose narancs02.jpg Normal rose kek01 .jpg Normal rose green02.jpg Normal rose green01 .jpg Normal rose gold01.jpg front cover image (right).jpg disc 3.jpg 001_HQr.jpg 002_HQr.jpg 003_HQr.jpg 004_HQr.jpg 005_HQr.jpg 006_HQr.jpg 007_HQr.jpg 008_HQr.jpg Other Photoshoots Photoshoot01.jpg Photoshoot02.jpg Photoshoot03.jpg Photoshoot04.jpg Photojoe14.jpg Photojoe15.jpg Photojoe16.jpg Episode Stills 401a.jpg 401b.jpg 401c.jpg 402d.jpg 402e.jpg 402i.jpg Charmed-Still403_001.jpg 810-06xx.jpg 4x08-02.jpg 4x13-01.jpg 4x14-07x.jpg 4x18-06.jpg 4x18-08.jpg 4x20-02.jpg 4x20-03.jpg 04x21-Still.jpg 04x21-Still2.jpg 4x22-06.jpg 502.jpg Charmed-Still501_001.jpg 5x03-08.jpg Charmed-Still520 0026.jpg 5x08-01.jpg 509E.jpg 512a.jpg 5x13-01.jpg 5x13-06.jpg 5x13-04.jpg 5x16-01.jpg Charmed-Still403_0021.jpg Charmed-Still520_002.jpg Charmed-Still520_003.jpg Charmed-Still520 004.jpg 5x23-05.jpg 603x02.jpg 02fgfgfg.jpg 617c.jpg Charmed_424_122_511lo.jpg Photo036566.jpg Photo05.jpg 701c.jpg D0x5as.jpg 05a.jpg 04sdf.jpg Rose_mcgowanBEHIND.jpg 09aca.jpg Charmed-Still712 005.jpg Charmed-Still714 001.jpg FreakyPhoebe05.jpg Charmed-Still721 001.jpg PaigeMatthews_8.jpg 809-06.jpg 809-05.jpg 808x08.jpg 8x16-promo01.jpg 8x16-promo03.jpg Other Paige&GlenPromPicture.jpg Category:Character Gallery Category:Gallery